In various machines such as vending machines, food machines, candy machines, refrigerated drink machines, and the like, there is ordinarily provided a lock assembly to prevent unauthorized access to the contents thereof. For example, some vending machines are provided with a key-activated lock assembly such as a pop-out T-handle lock assembly which allows an authorized user to open the door of the vending machine with a properly-encoded key. Such T-handle lock assemblies are well known in the art, as evidenced by numerous patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,330 (Kerr), U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,412 (Pitel et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,001 (Roop), U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,721 (Steinbach), U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,561 (Myers), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,982 (Rawling). With such lock assemblies, the door is initially closed in a loose manner to catch the locking components of the lock assembly. Next, the handle of the locking assembly is rotated to draw the door against the housing of the vending machine and to compress a seal between the door and the housing. Other, more modern, vending machines are provided with a keypad-activated lock assembly which permits the door of the vending machine to be opened when a predetermined access code or combination is entered into the keypad. The prior art, however, failed to provide a lock assembly which automatically pulls the door of a vending machine into a completely closed position against the housing and/or a lock assembly which utilizes a remotely controlled electronic latching mechanism to lock and unlock the door. More recently, however, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,305 (Myers et al.) such a locking system was proposed. Further refinements, improvements and better, different and improved locking components and systems have been sought by users and manufacturers of the machines.
The now most commercially accepted electronic locking system marketed by applicants' assignee TriTeq Lock and Security, LLC. is disclosed and claimed in its aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,874,828, 6,581,986, 6,575,504 and pending application Pub. No. US 2005/0161953. There, a motor driven bayonet locking system has a bayonet locking element that moves both in the transational and rotational axis and coacts with a stationary slotted plate by extending to enter the plate, rotating to create an interferance from being withdrawn and then retracting to pull in and lock the door.
Other approaches both prior and later which are not believed to have become commercially acceptable sought to employ different types of mechanical latches and undirectionally actions electronic drivers such as solenoids.
Bond U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,104 proposed use of screw posts going into a threaded opening with a solenoid operating latching bolt. Similarly, Stillwagon U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,867,685 and 6,525,644 did the same with a notched post latch.
Martinez Publication US 2003/0127866 proposes a motor driven rotary hook and u-bolt where the hook shape provides pull in cam action.
Beylotte et al. Pub. No. US 2004/0154363 sought to motor drive a threaded post into a threaded split nut as in prior mechanically operated T-handle vending machine locks. Beylotte et al. who proposed a motor driven cam hook an alternative embodiment.
U.S. patent to Myers et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,308) is an earlier form of latch with a pull in function.